Nuestra Masculinidad
by LexaLaneLK
Summary: Ron y Harry deciden que no van a esconder su masculinidad de Hermione nunca más. Pero los planes de ellos nunca salen como quieren.


**Nuestra Masculinidad**

**Autora:** LexaLaneLK

**Personajes: **Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ronald Weasley

**Rating:** M

**Sumario:** Ron y Harry deciden que no van a esconder su masculinidad de Hermione nunca más. Pero los planes de ellos nunca salen como quieren.

**AN: ¡**Feliz cumpleaños a mí! Como regalo, les dejo esto. Es de humor, no quisiera herir susceptibilidades así que pasen por su propia cuenta. Temas adolescentes. Nada es mío, más que la idea y mi compu. Personajes de JK Rowling.

*\S/*

Ron y Hermione se encontraban recostados en la cama de Ron. La Madriguera estaba inusualmente tranquila debido a la ausencia de la mayoría de sus habitantes. Los padres de Ron habían salido al Ministerio para arreglar unos papeles junto con George y Percy. Ginny había ido a visitar a Luna desde la mañana y Harry estaba durmiendo en el anterior cuarto de Bill, descansando, por recomendación del medimago de San Mungo.

– Te amo –le susurró Ron a Hermione en el oído. Estaban acostados y afuera el sol brillaba, entraban algunos rayos del sol por la ventana y los alumbraba suavemente. Hermione se acercó a Ron y él la abrazó fuerte. Cerraron los ojos y se dejaron llevar por el sueño que les eludía y el cansancio de todos los últimos años.

Juntos lograban dormir y realizar la tarea que debido a las pesadillas constantes no podían; soñar.

De pronto la puerta sonó y Ron abrió sus ojos levemente; sin levantarse ni dar indicios de despertarse, agarró su varita que estaba detrás de la cabeza de Hermione, cerca de su alcance, y de un saltó se levantó a atacar.

– ¡Maldición Ron!

Hermione tardó un segundo en darse cuenta de lo que pasaba y se movió incómoda buscando su varita detrás de ella.

– ¡Demonios Harry! –Gruñó Ron molesto–. Casi te mato.

Harry Potter estaba parado cerca de la cama, aún con cara de sueño y mal dormido, le bajó la varita bruscamente a su amigo y le espetó–: ¿Vas a matar al que recientemente mató a Voldemort?

Ron se encogió de hombros y sonrió, detrás de él Hermione soltó una risita nerviosa– Tú le hiciste un favor a la humanidad, yo quería hacer lo mismo.

– Jaja muy chistoso –ironizó Harry y dejó su varita en la mesita a lado de la cama– muévete –le espetó a Ron con cara de pocos amigos.

Ron arrugó la cara molesto y Harry se dirigió a la cama, quitándose los zapatos y acostándose al otro lado de Hermione, ella alzó una ceja confundida y preguntó dulcemente–: ¿Aún no puedes dormir? –Harry negó con la cabeza visiblemente enojado por su dependencia y la actitud de Ron y la abrazó. Ella devolvió el abrazo y le acarició los rebeldes cabellos.

Desde la batalla con Voldemort, los tres habían sufrido de estrés pero Harry había estado peor. Necesitaba oír los ronquidos de Ron y el suave respirar de Hermione para sentirse protegido. Por el momento se encontraba en terapia pero necesitaba dormir al menos un momento seguro, al menos un momento sabiendo que ellos estaban ahí para cuidarlo y no tener pesadillas.

– Vete Harry –dijo Ron regresando a su puesto original, y recordando lo que les había dicho el terapeuta. No debían alimentar la dependencia de ninguno, debían volver a confiar en que el mundo no los atacaría, y debían ayudar a Harry a hacerlo.

Más una mirada de Hermione, recordándole que Harry necesitaba el cariño de ellos, lo calló y Ron se rindió frustrado. Hermione soltó a Harry y le tomó la mano a su novio, Harry rodó los ojos y recostó su cabeza en la almohada que antes había estado ocupada por su amiga.

Los tres se sumieron en un silencio confortable mirando al techo y respirando tranquilos, ellos sabían que ninguno estaba dormido y sin embargo querían dormir, hasta que Hermione tratando de sacar una conversación de su frustración decidió retomar unas de sus habituales preguntas–: ¿Por qué yo debo ir en medio?

– Porque eres la única mujer –Ronald le devolvió la misma respuesta que anteriormente habían brindado y Harry asintió levemente del otro lado de ella.

Hermione bufó y levantó sus manos acusándolos– Eso es machista.

– ¿Machista? –replicó Ron indignado, siguiendo la discusión. Harry tuvo la sensación de que una pelea venía en camino, siempre era igual. A pesar de estar juntos aún peleaban, aunque fueran cosas pequeñas, y aunque en el fondo esperaba una pelea por parte de ellos, también deseaba que en algún momento pudieran dormir. Entonces Ron cambió el ritual de la discusión y murmuró suavemente– ¿Sabes todo lo que te hemos cuidado?

Hermione giró su cabeza y lo enfrentó con voz aireada– ¿Disculpa?

El comentario de Ron rompía con la guía de la discusión, amenazando con convertirse en algo más que una simple charla entre los dos, Harry sintiendo el inminente destello de furia decidió que era mejor intervenir y dividir la culpa, así también explicaba de una vez por todas la sobreprotección natural de los dos varones con ella. Siempre la ubicaban en medio de los dos, así la protegían.

– Sí Hermione, verás Ron y yo –ella lo miró y Harry señaló a Ron– teníamos un acuerdo –Hermione alzó una ceja y Ron giró su cabeza también para mirarlo mejor, arqueando él también una ceja, advirtiéndole de no seguir hablando de un tema tan delicado como ese.

Los dos sabían que si le decían a Hermione la verdad, nunca terminaría de regañarles. Ellos sabían que ella era capaz de protegerse sola, pero eso no quería decir que debía hacerlo, así que Harry decidió pensar algo rápido para despistarla del verdadero significado de todo o al menos no decirle la verdad completa.

– Sí, quedamos en que te protegeríamos de nuestra perversión al ser varones para no herir tu susceptibilidad de mujer –explicó Harry y Ron le sonrió aliviado detrás de la cabellera de Hermione. Le estaban diciendo la mitad de la verdad.

Ella bufó incrédula, y los miró a los dos con sarcasmo, claramente no creyendo lo que decían– ¿Y desde cuando empezó esto caballeros?

– Desde primer año.

– Un momento –interrumpió Hermione cambiando de posición. Viró su cuerpo y se acomodó sobre sus codos para verlos a los dos mejor– ¿en qué consistía esto concretamente?

Los varones se miraron mutuamente y Ron empezó–: En no hablar de cosas de chicos, como chicas –explicó y empezó a enumerar con sus dedos– sueños interesantes –Hermione alzó una ceja y a su lado Harry tosió culpablemente– sí, esos mismos –confirmó Ron muy colorado sin mirarla– y cualquier otra actividad que hiciéramos con ciertas partes de nuestra anatomía.

Harry pensó que tal vez Hermione se pondría roja o que dejaría el tema hasta ahí, pensó incluso que los hechizaría, pero ella no hizo nada de eso. Por el contrario, rompió en risas. Ronald parecía divertido con la actitud de ella y Harry decidió que reírse era mejor opción que matarlos.

– Muy bien. Si esto comenzó desde primer año, ¿quiere decir que sí sabían que era una chica? –preguntó ella luego de calmarse un poco. Harry rodó los ojos ante la pregunta y Ron una vez más se puso rojo.

– Claro que sabíamos. Ron propuso hacer el pacto en realidad –Ron le echó una mirada fulminante a Harry y éste sólo se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

– Gracias amigo –Ron dijo y tomó un poco de aire como para darse aliento y valor–. Sí, sí lo sabía Hermione y antes de que empieces –Hermione abrió la boca para hablar pero Ron se lo impidió– déjame decirte que siempre supe que eras una chica.

Al ver la cara de completa incredulidad de Hermione, Harry saltó a ayudar a Ron o a hundirlo– Solo que le costaba aceptar.

– Cállate Harry. –replicó Ron con la cara completamente roja, ya sea de la vergüenza o del coraje, Harry no lograba decidirse.

– ¿Aceptar qué? –inquirió Hermione a Harry. Ron agarró una almohada molesto y se la tiró encima de la cabeza, tapándose la cara para no verlos ni escucharlos. Unos murmullos malcriados se escucharon pero ninguno de los dos les prestó atención.

– Aceptar que eras una chica y muy bonita y todo eso –contestó Ron desde su escondite debajo de la almohada. Hermione se sonrojó levemente ante la declaración de Ron y Harry rió fuertemente.

– En otras palabras –comentó Harry– admitir que le gustabas.

Hermione parecía satisfecha con el giro de la conversación y con las respuestas que le estaban dando, le guiñó el ojo a Harry juguetona y éste supo que venían más preguntas interesantes. Maniobrando su cuerpo como pudo, alcanzó la almohada de Ron y se la quitó de un tirón, tirándosela a Harry, quién con sus reflejos de buscador, la agarró fácilmente y la depositó en el suelo– Así que no me veías como una chica ¿para no enamorarte? –preguntó de nuevo Hermione.

Ron intentó agarrar la almohada pero ya fue demasiado tarde. Las sonrisas victoriosas de Hermione, quien iba a conseguir respuestas, y de Harry, que adoraba ver a su amigo en problemas, le ganaron la batalla al ceño fruncido de Ron que al verse desprotegido, giró su cuerpo entero y se acostó de cara al colchón.

Hermione se dirigió a Harry al ver que Ronald no iba a responder y él le contestó gustoso– Sí.

– ¡Harry! –exclamó Ron desde el colchón, alzando ligeramente la cabeza para que lo escucharan.

– ¿Qué? –replicó Harry con voz inocente y gestos acompañantes.

– Bueno –sentenció Hermione con su voz de sabelotodo que hace mucho tiempo no usaba– eso explica mucho. –Y se acomodó al lado de Ron, apoyando su cabeza sobre la espalda de él– Entonces ¿ya no me van a proteger de su lujuria?

– No. No más –soltó Ron molesto y volvió a cambiar de posición, quedando con la mirada una vez más al techo del cuarto. Hermione se volvió a acomodar y pasó su mano por detrás de su cabeza, apoyándose en el estómago de Ron.

– ¡Al fin! –Saltó Harry feliz– No sabes todas las veces que me pasé escuchando a éste –apuntó a Ronald con un dedo exasperado y haciendo caras de asco– gimiendo tú nombre de vez en cuando.

– ¡Harry! –le regañó Hermione ésta vez completamente roja.

Ron de nuevo había adquirido una tonalidad rojiza pero le espetó– ¿Sí? Bueno entonces le diré a Ginny que en todo quinto curso te pasabas diciendo el nombre de Cho –Hermione profirió un insulto por lo bajo y con la mano libre se tapó los ojos y les murmuró algo– Te tardaste 6 años para darte cuenta de Ginny –terminó Ron victorioso.

– Y a ti te tomó… –Hermione dispuesta a terminar ésa interminable disputa comentó– ¿Cuántos años te tomó exactamente? –la sonrisa de Ron se le borró de la cara.

– 4 –respondió presuroso Harry y Ron lo fulminó con la mirada una vez más. Ahora Harry sonreía victorioso.

Pero Hermione no lo iba a dejar ganar a Harry tampoco– Ah, bueno, eso te pone por delante de Harry de cualquier manera Ronald– la sonrisa de Harry se borró y la de Ron apareció de nuevo.

Harry frunció el ceño enojado hacia Hermione porque ella no le dejó ganar– Sí bueno. ¿Y tú? –replicó.

– ¿Yo qué? –preguntó Hermione confundida.

Ron rodó sus ojos.

– Ya sabes con quien hemos estado soñando Harry y yo. ¿Y tú?

– Sí Hermione. ¿Con cuál de los dos? –preguntó Harry alzando las cejas sugestivamente.

– ¿De ustedes? ¡Oh por favor! No les voy a decir eso –zanjó ella indignada. Harry esbozó una sonrisa ante la obvia incomodidad de ella.

– ¿Por qué no? –continuó Harry.

– Sí, nosotros te dijimos.

Hermione miró a Harry y luego a Ron con una mirada asesina–. Porque son idiotas.

Ron hizo una mueca y presionó el tema de nuevo acercando su mano hasta la cabeza de ella y jugando con sus rizos– ¡Vamos Hermione! ¿Cuál de los dos?

– Ninguno –dijo ella. Harry y Ron le alzaron las cejas y esbozaron sonrisas y luego de unos segundos Hermione se rindió– Harry no.

– ¿Nunca? –preguntó Ron y Harry supo por qué lo preguntaba. Su temor era que Hermione no lo quisiera a él sino a Harry.

Hermione negó con la cabeza impaciente y miró a Harry– ¿Tu conmigo?

Harry negó con la cabeza sonriente– No, te veo como mi hermana.

– Yo también –dijo ella y se acercó para darle un abrazo. Harry le correspondió y le dio un beso en la coronilla. Ella ciertamente era la hermana que nunca tuvo y él sabía que para ella era lo mismo.

Ron suspiró luego de unos segundos y les dijo con tono burlón– ¡Ajá! Y si se siguen abrazando voy a pensar en incesto.

– ¡Sush Ron! –le reprendió Hermione pero igual rió. Harry también soltó una carcajada.

– Bien, entonces Harry no. –Hermione asintió y volvió a su lugar en la barriga de Ron– Eso me deja a mí ¿no? –declaró Ron sonriente.

Hermione dudó un segundo– Eh no.

– ¿Krum? –preguntó Ron. Su tono de voz denotaba desagrado y Hermione negó con la cabeza simplemente– ¿No será McLaggen? –Hermione volvió a negar.

Harry sintió entonces un gran sentimiento de desagrado ante la idea de Hermione pensando en…– ¿Malfoy?

– ¡Qué asco Harry! No –replicó ella con cara de asco y sacando la lengua. Ron soltó aire despreocupado.

– ¿Entonces?

Hermione pensó un poco y cerró sus ojos, Ron y Harry se miraron temiendo lo peor, entonces ella esbozó una sonrisa que ellos ya conocían y que usualmente significaba problemas y dijo calmadamente– Ginny en realidad.

– ¡Ginny! –la expresión de Ron era un cuadro perfecto. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par y su boca se abrió desesperada por hablar pero ningún sonido, además del nombre de su hermana, logró salir de su boca.

– ¡Oh no! ¿De verdad? –preguntó divertido Harry.

Hermione soltó otra vez una carcajada y Ron la miró desquiciado. Ella lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos de la risa.

– Ja ja –Se acercó y lo besó en la boca, aún con la sonrisa en sus labios, ubicando la mayor parte de su cuerpo sobre él. Harry gruñó incómodo por las posiciones– Me encantan estas conversaciones. Deberíamos tenerlas más seguido –sentenció ella aún sonriente.

– ¡No! –gimió Ron.

Mientras Harry reía, Ron sollozaba y Hermione se divertía, la puerta del cuarto de Ron se abrió y George Weasley ingresó desprevenido a la escena.

–Chicos, mamá dice que…–abrió los ojos como platillos al ver a los tres en la cama de Ron, Hermione sobre éste y Harry más atrás– ¡Ay por Merlín! –exclamó molesto, dando un salto para atrás y tapándose los ojos.

Hermione se ruborizó visiblemente y se desprendió de Ron. Un halo de sorpresa cruzó por los ojos de ella, pero nadie más que Harry lo notó.

George seguía hablando sin quitarse las manos de los ojos–…ya hablan rarito de ustedes tres. ¿Tenían que hacerme ver esto? –finalizó con voz ahogada.

– Tranquilo George. No pasa nada –le confortó Hermione, saliendo de la cama y parándose a recoger sus zapatillas que estaban a lado de las de Ron. George bajó sus manos y los miró a los dos que aún seguían en la cama.

Entonces Ginny llegó corriendo al cuarto, alertada por el grito de George, con la varita en la mano y un peine en el cabello– ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó entrecortadamente.

Ron recordó inmediatamente lo que Hermione había dicho de Ginny y profirió un grito– ¡No!

– ¿Qué? –replicó Ginny confundida. Harry soltó una carcajada y Ginny le frunció el ceño molesta.

– Nada –Hermione tomó a George y Ginny del brazo y los encaminó a la puerta– Vamos. Dejemos a los chicos. Que a Ron aún le falta bajar.

– ¿Bajar? –preguntó Harry y entonces vio a Hermione dirigir su mirada al pantalón de Ron, donde estaba visible un bulto. Entonces Harry explotó en risas.

George y Ginny seguían sin saber que les pasaba a los tres y bajaron las escaleras murmurando acerca de la locura. Hermione reía junto con Harry a todo pulmón mientras que Ron chillaba de la vergüenza.

– ¡Hermione eres cruel! –gritó.

Hermione cerró la puerta y bajó las escaleras aún riendo. Luego de unos minutos, después de que la risa pasara, Harry estaba perdido en sus pensamientos, completamente anonadado por lo que se había enterado.

– Debo decir –comentó levemente con voz ensoñadora, perdiendo completamente el sentimiento de vacío que había tenido antes de entrar al cuarto– que la idea de Hermione y Ginny juntas es…

– ¡CÁLLATE POTTER!

*\S/*

AN: ¿Y les gustó? Espero que sí. Lo de Ginny y Hermione era una broma, no hay un trío en ningún lugar, son una pareja y Harry. Me veo en la necesidad de explicarles por si acaso. La idea salió una mañana de agosto, con mucho frio. Los chicos han protegido a Hermione de los malos, y también de sus malos pensamientos, que como cualquier chico han de haber tenido. Pero ahora se acabó. Me gustaría saber que piensan de esto y pues nos vemos en los comentarios.


End file.
